Affection Particulière
by Andy56
Summary: Mulder et Scully sont dans une mauvaise posture, ses remors le poussent à prendre soin de sa collègue.


Auteur : Polly

Genre : Action/Angoisse

Time-Line : Dans la saison 4, entre Memento Mori et Gethsemane.

Disclaimers : Cette fanfiction est réalisée à but non lucratif, simplement dans un but divertissant, je n'en retire aucune source pécuniaire. Les personnages de Fox Mulder et de Dana Scully ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, ils sont la propriété de Chris Carter, de 1013 Production et de la 20th Century Fox.

Résumé : Mulder et Scully ont rendez-vous avec un indic mais les choses tournent très mal.

Feedbacks : AndreaParCoeurhotmail.fr

**Affection particulière**

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va encore venir ? » Questionna Scully, se balançant pour soulager ses chevilles douloureuses.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai raz le bol d'être pris pour un imbécile ! » Lança Mulder, donnant un coup de pied dans une caisse qui traînait dans la pénombre de l'entrepôt.

Scully n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce mystérieux informateur leur avait fait faux-bond. Voyant qu'il s'en voulait, elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son avant bras.

« Arrête de t'en vouloir Mulder, aller viens, il n'est pas minuit, on peut encore attraper quelques heures de sommeil avant demain matin. » Lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix rassurante et amicale.

« Je suis désolé, tu as un cancer et moi je trouve encore le moyen de t'obliger à me suivre au beau milieu de la nuit pour m'écouter me lamenter sur propre sort. » Répliqua-t-il en s'attirant un sourire presque amusé.

Il passa la main sur son visage fatigué et s'éloigna de sa collègue en direction de la sortie. Mais il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'un coup de feu retentit dans cet endroit désoeuvré.

Par réflexe, tous deux avaient immédiatement dégainé leurs armes et couraient légèrement pour ne pas faire d'eux des cibles trop évidentes.

« Scully ? Ca va ? » Se renseigna Mulder jusqu'à ce qu'il voie qu'elle le suivait de près, indemne.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit seul. » Supposa la jeune femme en apercevant deux silhouettes dans la nuit.

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-il, surveillant les alentours avec empressement. « Par là ! » Fit-il en désignant un escalier délabré, usé par la rouille qui recouvrait marches et rambarde.

Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ou c'était l'affrontement direct et à découvert avec leurs assaillants, ou ils se mettaient à l'abri au plus vite. Mulder la laissa passer en première, préférant être celui qui recevrait les balles s'ils étaient de nouveau repérés. Scully n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de rechigner à ce geste.

Ils parvinrent à l'étage, marchant avec précaution sur ce sol poreux et vieillissant. En reculant, Mulder se cogna dans Scully qui ne réagit pas. Il se retourna et remarqua alors qu'elle avait la main pressée contre sa narine. Avec douceur, il entoura le poignet de sa collègue et le dégagea de son visage, apercevant ce qu'il redoutait. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de son nez et était sur le point de rallier sa lèvre supérieure. Instinctivement, il y appliqua un mouchoir, faisant disparaître pour elle cette preuve de la maladie. Le contraste entre l'obscurité du lieu et la pâleur inquiétante de sa peau était saisissant.

« Scully, je suis désolé… » Murmura-t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

« Ca va Mulder, ce n'est rien du tout. » Affirma-t-elle, tenant elle-même le carré de tissu.

« On va essayer par la fenêtre. » Suggéra-t-il en s'emparant de sa main pour la guider.

Les carreaux étaient brisés alors il retira sa veste et entoura sa main pour retirer les débris de l'encadrement avec une moindre sécurité. Une fois la voie dégagée, il tint le bras de Scully pour qu'elle descende la première mais après un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, elle ne s'exécuta pas.

« Tu veux que je me torde le cou ? » Questionna-t-elle pour qu'il regarde à son tour.

Son partenaire y risqua un regard et comprit son hésitation en réalisant que le terre plein se trouvait plusieurs mètres en contrebas, le sol était incliné par rapport à l'avant du bâtiment.

Il enfourcha alors la fenêtre et prit appui sur le rebord qui parcourait la façade. Mulder fit ensuite signe à Scully d'en faire autant et cette fois, elle le suivit. Se plaquant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber en arrière, dans le vide.

A peine eurent-ils quitté les alentours de la fenêtre que de nouveaux coups de feu retentirent dans la pièce. Ils accélérèrent donc la cadence d'un accord silencieux et atteignirent rapidement un petit cabanon qui accotait l'entrepôt. Mulder sauta habilement sur son toit et attendit que Scully le rejoigne à son tour. Une fois réunis, il s'assit à l'extrémité des ondulations et se laissa tomber au sol, atterrissant souplement sur ses deux pieds. Scully imita ses mouvements et il l'accueillit dans ses bras pour assurer sa réception. Intérieurement, elle lui fut d'ailleurs reconnaissante sinon, elle serait très certainement atterrie sur les fesses !

Scully sentait le froid s'insinuer en elle à mesure qu'elle courait aux côtés de son collègue. Elle avait beau le cacher ou le nier, son cancer l'affaiblissait de jours en jours, et ce moment de tension n'arrangeait pas les choses. Peu à peu, elle se sentait perdre de la distance et une simple racine sortant de terre eut raison d'elle.

Ne sentant plus sa présence dans son dos, Mulder ne tarda pas à se retourner et la vit se relever, quelques mètres plus loin. Il couru jusqu'à elle avec précipitation, entourant sa taille pour la mettre debout.

« Ca va aller Scully ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre en route.

« Juste une racine. » Chuchota-t-elle à bout de souffle et de force.

Au fond de lui, Mulder avait prié pour obtenir cette réponse, car bien que fausse, elle montrait que Scully n'abandonnerait pas sans se battre. Mais la voyant si blême, entendant sa respiration plus que saccadée et la sentant prendre appui sur lui, il se maudissait plus que tout.

Quand ils atteignirent leur voiture, des tirs fusaient dans leur direction, en provenance du petit bois qu'ils avaient traversé à toute allure. Il installa Scully sur le siège passager avant, s'assurant qu'elle était toujours avec lui. Cette dernière tourna la tête dans sa direction et il vit que son nez avait recommencé à saigner et qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Je vais trouver un hôpital, ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui confia-t-il, une main sur le volant, l'autre sur le front gelé de son amie.

« Au motel… » Murmura-t-elle. « Pas d'hôpital… » Ajouta-t-elle en se redressant quelque peu pour paraître plus en forme.

« Scully… » Protesta Mulder, pas décidé à céder pour le moment.

« Je suis juste en état de choc, il faut que je me réchauffe. » Expliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras pour maintenir sa veste fermée.

Détestant la voir dans ces affreuses tenues d'hôpital sans forme, Mulder ne résista pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers le motel où ils avaient loué des chambres en arrivant le soir même. Il gara la voiture dans le petit parking et bien qu'elle proteste, il obtint de la porter jusqu'à son lit. Il l'y coucha, retira ses chaussures et la recouvrit de sa couverture. Ne s'éloignant que quelques minutes, il lui en rapporta deux de plus en provenance de sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, il alla lui faire couler un bain bien chaud et retourna à son chevet, avec un mouchoir humidifié à la main. Elle avait les yeux clos mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas encore.

Mulder prit place sur le bord du li et essuya avec douceur et soin le sang qui coulait de la narine gauche de sa collègue. A ce geste, elle posa la main sur son poignet, voulant le faire elle-même.

« S'il te plaît Scully, tout ça c'est de la faute, laisse-moi expier mes pêchers. » La pria-t-il avec remords.

Trop fatiguée et frigorifiée pour insister, elle le laissa de nouveau agir, découvrant le plaisir d'être dorlotée. La jeune femme était sur le point de trouver le sommeil quand elle sentit les couvertures se soulever, et par conséquent, le froid s'emparer d'elle à nouveau.

Telle un automate, elle se comportait aveuglément, sans réaction, l'observant alors qu'il déboutonnait son chemisier. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que l'information rallia son esprit et qu'elle repoussa ses mains.

« Scully, fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît, c'est soit un bain brûlant, soit l'hôpital. » La menaça-t-il gentiment, s'en voulant d'agir contre sa volonté apparente.

Et une fois encore, elle céda, se retrouvant rapidement en sous-vêtements devant le regard de son partenaire. Elle grelottait fortement mais il lui enfila l'un de ses tee-shirts, qu'il avait ramené avec les couvertures.

« C'est pour que tu puisses… Enfin, tu vois… Retirer tes… » Balbutia-t-il en se sentant terriblement mal à l'aise.

Scully hocha la tête et se réfugia dans la salle de bain, testant la température de l'eau et rajoutant encore un peu de bain moussant. Il patienta quelques instants puis frappa à la porte qui le séparait de la chambre. Entendant son accord, il entra et passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, la portant jusqu'à la baignoire. Il l'immergea en prenant soin de ne pas cogner sa tête contre le rebord et fut content que la mousse la recouvre avant qu'il ne devienne rouge écarlate.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'introduisit de nouveau dans la salle de bain et trouva son tee-shirt humide sur le rebord de la baignoire. Scully se prélassait toujours dans l'eau tiède et leva les yeux sur lui en le voyant entrer. Par réflexe elle couvrit sa poitrine de ses bras et replia légèrement sa jambe, alors que la mousse la dissimulait parfaitement.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir Scully… » Suggéra Mulder en attrapant son peignoir, suspendu à la patère, au dos de la porte.

« Oui, tu as raison mais tu sais… Ca va déjà beaucoup mieux, grâce à toi. » Lui confia-t-elle en esquissant un sourire reconnaissant.

Mulder tendit le vêtement devant lui et détourna la tête pour lui offrir l'intimité nécessaire afin de s'enrouler dans le tissu éponge. Elle noua la ceinture sur le devant et ils allèrent à la chambre. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et Mulder élit domicile dans un fauteuil au pied du lit. Gardant son regard fixé sur sa collègue endormie, sa main se joignit à la sienne et il trouva le sommeil à ses côtés, rongé par le remord de lui avoir encore fait vivre une nuit astreignante…

The End


End file.
